In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to tool set for forming the end of metallic tubing, and more particularly, to a tool set for forming a double flare on the end of deformable tubing, particularly metal tubing.
Vehicle brace lines, transmission lines, fuel lines and the like, typically use metal tubing with one or both ends formed with a double flare bend and a formed seat. That is, such tubing is generally metal tubing, and the open end is typically deformed to flare outwardly and then inwardly with a seat defined at the outer end surface of the tubing on the inwardly deformed portion. The double flare and seat is desired in order to effect a seal between the tubing and a fitting and to enhance the retention of the tubing by the fitting.
Various tool sets are available for flaring thin wall tubing of steel, aluminum or copper. The tool set typically includes a bar or jig assembly which holds the tubing in a fixed position with the end of the tubing projecting a fixed distance outwardly from the jig or holding bar. An adapter or anvil is provided for each size of tubing to deform the end of the tubing into a double flare form. A yoke assembly is provided for driving the anvil or adapter against the end of tubing to effect desired deformation and for finishing the seating surface at the end of the tubing. FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the present application illustrate a prior art double flare tool set of the type referenced.
The adapters or anvils used in the prior art tool sets are generally comprised of a series of cylindrical sections having a common axis with a cylindrical stud projecting from one end and a detent surface at the opposite end. The adapter thus typically includes three cylindrical sections of increasing diameter beginning with the stud which has a diameter substantially equal to the internal diameter of tubing to be formed. The opposite end cylindrical section has an axial extent corresponding to the distance the tubing to be formed must extend from the jig or holding bar. The middle cylindrical section has a surface or land adjacent and transverse to the stud for deforming the end of tubing.
A problem encountered with such a construction relates to the opposite end cylindrical section. That end section may not accurately provide a means to control the amount of tubing extending from the bar assembly or jig. Visual alignment is required with the prior art tool set and such alignment is not highly accurate. Thus, there has remained a need to provide an improved means for positioning tubing to be deformed within the jig or holder bar.